


Who's Your Daddy

by justabi



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it supposed to be that big?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for suzvoy.

"Lex! Lex, wake up," Clark whispered into his ear.

"Clark?" He wasn't entirely sure why Clark was kneeling beside his bed, shaking him and waking him up at 4:00 in the morning after giving him the cold shoulder for three weeks. It might have been part of that recurring dream he was having, but although it was no less vivid, this was actually kind of annoying and not sexy at all. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to wake up. I need you."

"Go away, Clark. It is too early and you said you didn't want to be friends anymore. You can't just change your mind because you need something." Of course that wasn't entirely true. It was too early, but Clark could change his mind because aliens from another planet were holding his parents hostage for all Lex cared. He just missed Clark.

"Lex, I'm sorry, but this is important and I really need _you_." Clark's intonation made it clear that it was Lex and only Lex who could help him with whatever horrible problem he was having today. Lex loved playing the hero.

"Fine, you can stop shaking me now. What is it?"

By way of answer Clark turned on the bedside lamp, stood up and waved his hands at his abdomen dramatically like Vana White on crack. The first thing Lex noticed was that Clark was wearing a muumuu. A truly hideous muumuu, and while Lex could kind of deal with the garish primary colored flannel, he could not deal with a very large floral patterned muumuu. Someone at the Hague needed to look into the manufacturer of this new monstrosity for crimes against humanity.

The second thing he noticed was that instead of the lovely flat plane of washboard abs hiding under large amount of fabric, Clark had put on some weight. Okay, that was really generous. Clark looked like he had swallowed the globe on top of the Daily Planet building. How the hell was it possible for anyone, even someone who ate as much as Clark, to get that fat that quickly? Clark looked fine, *really fine*, the last time Lex had seen him that day he got the brush off at his dad's trial.

"What happened?" Lex asked, masking his horror well behind his concern. At least he thought he masked it well, but then Clark just burst into tears. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, we can fix it." Lex scooted over in the bed and patted the warm spot for Clark to sit on. To his surprise Clark just sank down into the bed, laid his whole body out facing Lex and pressed his face into the silk pajama shirt Lex apparently put on last night.

"You think I'm hideous!" Clark sobbed into his chest, creating a massive wet spot and then wrapped his arms around Lex's neck.

"Shhh, you aren't hideous. Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it," Lex said in the soft voice he remembered his mother using when he had an asthma attack, and pet Clark's dark mop of hair. The petting was mostly to get the hairs tickling his nose away from his face, but the combination seemed to calm the boy in his bed.

"I think. I think I might. I think I might be pregnant," Clark mumbled into the damp fabric. Lex was sure he must have heard wrong. He chortled for just a second at what he thought he heard. Clark started shaking like he was going to cry again, so Lex soothed him with more petting and little shhh-ing noises.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you just said you thought you might be pregnant. I couldn't really hear through all the mumbling. What did you really say?" Clark just started sobbing again, punctuated by little snorts and shuddering. Something was definitely wrong. Clark just didn't behave like this. "Clark, you are scaring me. What's really wrong?" Clark's mien was nothing more than a tear streaked dark mask when he looked up into Lex's eyes.

"I'm pregnant you stupid jackass!"

"Clark, I know that you are upset, but I'm sure that your parents had the birds and bees talk with you. You can't be pregnant." Clark grabbed one of Lex's hands and dragged it down and pressed it into his distended abdomen. Lex could feel something inside moving and yanked the hand away as if it had been burned. "What the fuck is that?!"

"It's a baby, dipshit, just like I've been trying to tell you."

"Is it supposed to be that big?" It was a stupid question and about the last thing that he should have said, but his mind wasn't quite working yet.

"You unbelievable bastard! You get me knocked up and all you can think of to say to me is that I'm _fat_?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kent? I never laid a hand on you. I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you. You are a boy for Christ sake. Even if I had touched you I couldn't have gotten you pregnant. And you are huge, like a fucking house. I saw you three weeks ago and you looked totally normal. Is this some kind of sick practical joke Pete helped you come up with?"

"You fucking prick! Say one more word about how fucking fat I am and I will hit you so hard you'll need reconstructive surgery. This is all your goddamned fault anyway. I thought you would be a man, but it looks like you are fine with unleashing your bastards on an unsuspecting population just like your father. Have any other kids out there I should know about before they try to come and kill mine?"

"This isn't funny anymore, Clark."

"It wasn't funny in the first place. I get sucked into the stupid cave wall just like my fucking *father* wanted me to, listened to his incessant droning for weeks and the only respite I have is the most vivid series of wet dreams of my entire life and then I wake up like this on the floor of the cave three weeks later and you think it's a joke! Well, ha ha ha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Jonathon Kent sucked you into a wall and you woke up f- I mean, pregnant, and this is somehow my fault?"

"Not Dad, my biological father, Jor-El. Don't pretend you don't know I'm an alien. I saw your fucking *research* room. I wouldn't take over the world and he got pissed. He sucked me into the cave wall and changed me somehow."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"The dreams, you idiot. The entire time I was in there I had the most, god, _real_ dreams I have ever had. I know you had them, too."

"Wait. You had sex dreams about me?"

"Lex, I've had sex dreams about you the entire time I've known you. Try and focus on the squirming child trying to kick its way out of my stomach."

"Those dreams were *real*? I mean I know they were _vivid_, but _real_? That isn't fair. I didn't do anything but go to sleep. I can't be held responsible for my dreams."

"Too bad. I don't think I can get much bigger before I just pop so get used to the idea of being a daddy real fast."

"I cannot be a father. Look what mine did to me! Do you think I'll be any better?"

"You aren't your father, Lex. Just don't fuck up and we'll all be fine."

"Clark," Lex looked into Clark's eyes with awe on his face. He brushed his hand against Clark's cheek and kissed him softly.

Clark groaned and deepened the kiss. He rubbed his belly against the soft silk covering Lex and moaned at the contact. The sound sent a shiver down Lex's spine straight to his cock. He kept kissing Clark, but slid his hand down to hitch up the rough fabric of the muumuu. He wanted to see Clark, feel his skin, do all the things they had done in the dreams. Clark wasn't opposed to the idea, if the continued rubbing and purring noises he was making were any indication.

Lex freed Clark's body of the hideous material and rubbed his hands across Clark's belly. Clark whimpered into his mouth and pressed into the touch. Lex broke the kiss, leaned their foreheads together and caressed the enormous bulge everywhere. He was hard just from hearing the moaning, panting sounds Clark made. He reached down below the protrusion and found Clark hard as well. When he stroked Clark cried out, then started whimpering again. Ten strokes later Clark screamed Lex's name and spilled over his hand.

Clark took one large hand and grasped Lex's cock. He rubbed the head against the skin of his belly and caressed the shaft gently before fisting it hard along the length. Lex was chanting Clark's name now and making his own little sex noises. It was just like in the dream. Clark knew just the rhythm to drive him insane and bring him off fast. They lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes before Lex spoke.

"I get to be the daddy. And no more muumuus."


End file.
